


Christmas Dinner

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, in a manner of speaking, the perfect Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGaGalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/gifts).



> Written for nicevenn who asked for H/D, a gift that pleases the recipient more than he cares to admit. I also used prompt #84, Christmas dinner, at the LJ community hd_pots_n_porn and first posted [there](http://hd-pots-n-porn.livejournal.com/123727.html).

Lucius cleared his throat and looked pained. "Harry, could you pass the gravy?"

Narcissa beamed at her husband. Draco snorted. Harry winced as he shifted to pick up the gravy and then hand it to his father-in-law. The cock cage allowed no room for comfort unless Harry sat perfectly still.

"It'll be over soon," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry smiled and hoped it didn't look like he was angry. "You are going to pay tonight."

Draco hummed. "No, I rather think we're both going to get a reward tonight." He squeezed Harry's thigh, right where Harry was very sensitive, and Harry breathed in sharply through his nose as his cock tried to harden, but couldn't. Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "Almost over."

_"Now this is for you," Draco said cheerfully, handing over a box that had been hiding behind the couch._

_Harry frowned and tore the wrapping paper. He blushed. "A cock cage? But...this is...we have to go to your parents house in an hour!"_

_"You want to try it out, don't you?" Draco purred, eying the box._

_Harry swallowed hard. "Exactly. But we can't, not when we have--"_

_"I thought we could kill two birds with one stone," Draco interrupted, raising an eyebrow. Harry shifted; it was the damn look that had led to their first night together and it never failed to turn Harry on. Draco grinned slyly. "I recall that you have something of an exhibitionist streak in you. And look at this, a new toy to try out."_

_Harry's eyes widened even as his cock hardened. "You're not suggesting--"_

_"I am," Draco said decisively. "You wear that to Christmas dinner and I will reward you."_

_Harry looked at the box again. It was tempting, but what if Draco's parents found out? Draco leaned into Harry's side. "Just think about it. Wearing this, knowing you can't get hard, knowing that I'm toying with you--oh, I won't be touching you, but this, my gift? Yes, Harry, I'll be toying with you all through dinner and no one will know but us and you won't be able to do a thing about it."_

_"Fuck," Harry swore. "Help me put it on?"_

"Harry, dear, are you all right?" Narcissa asked. "You look flushed."

"Fine," Harry answered. "Just need some air. May I?"

"Of course," she told him. "Draco, go with him. Don't want him getting lost." The look she shot her husband implied that she worried he had set up some kind of trap and Lucius sighed, putting his fork down with a loud clatter.

Draco jumped up and cupped Harry's elbow in his hand. He led them out and down the hall, to the library. Harry leaned gingerly against a table as Draco locked the doors.

"I can't do this," Harry hissed.

Draco smirked and waved his wand. Harry yelped when his trousers and pants both disappeared, leaving his cock on display. Draco licked his lips. "I'll reward you now, if you'd like. I'll take it off and suck you down if that would help?"

Harry bit his lip. "But instead...?"

Draco chuckled. "You'll have to wear those panties tonight."

"The red ones?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I wore them last night, too."

"But I want you to also wear the elf ears," Draco added.

Harry's breath left him in a rush. "Kinky."

Draco shrugged, uncaring. "Deal?"

"Fucking--yes! Please, Draco. Please."

"Your wish is my command," Draco purred and quickly began unfastening the straps of the cage. The moment Harry's cock was free, it filled up. Draco hummed, lightly running his finger down the length. "You do like that. Being on display."

Harry blushed. "You know I do."

Draco kissed him, dirtier than was appropriate given where they were, but Harry moaned into it and arched his back. "My little exhibitionist."

"Pervert," Harry whispered.

"Yours, yes," Draco agreed. He sank to his knees and grinned up at Harry. "Tonight, don't forget."

"Panties and ears, yes, I got it," Harry whined. "Now, please, suck me!"

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
